


Something About Those Eyes

by LittleSass



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-21 18:13:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9561017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleSass/pseuds/LittleSass
Summary: Christen couldn't really pinpoint what it was about Tobin's eyes, but they were special. They weren't just a pair of brown eyes to her.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I feel so out of it when writing, but hopefully it still works out. Anyways this was a prompt I got so long ago that I've been working on but could never finished. Finally got it done (instead of doing my hw like I should have been doing). Enjoy!
> 
> Prompt: Can you do a preath one shot to the saying “Brown eyes are just brown eyes, until you love someone with brown eyes.”?

The peace at the silent breakfast table was something Christen was trying to embrace for just a few moments longer. She knew that her teammates would be filling the room soon and chaos would ensue. So she picked up her cup of coffee and brought it up to her face where she could take a huge whiff and allow the slightly sweet smell to relax her for just a bit longer. 

The soft conversations she was able to have with her companion across from her was enough for Christen in the early morning. Alyssa was working on a crossword, occasionally looking up to ask Christen for help on a clue. Most of the time, the keeper was able to solve the clue before Christen even had a chance to think about it, but it got the striker involved. They would share a few laughs as Christen cheered when she was able to figure out a few before Alyssa. Their conversation was kept light, nothing too heavy for a morning before the game. 

As the doors flung open, Christen mentally prepared herself for the onslaught of energy some of her teammates somehow always carried. One by one, they players filed into the large room and headed straight for the pile of plates so that they could grab food. The seats around her slowly started to fill and many conversations picked up. 

Despite missing the quiet, Christen couldn't help but smile as her friends joined her with plates full of food. She was discussing plans with Ali about possibly stopping by some of the shops not far from the hotel before their game when she felt a hand squeeze her shoulder.

She turned her head just in time to see Tobin send her a small smile over her shoulder and a wave as she walked past the two brunettes to the buffet line. 

Although Christen still had food on her plate, she felt the urge to get up and follow Tobin. The pull was too strong for her to ignore, so she got up and followed the woman with the alluring honey brown eyes, effectively leaving Ali mid-conversation.

“Hey,” Christen called as she fell in line behind Tobin, grabbing the midfielder's attention. 

“Morning, Chris,” Tobin replied, her slow drawl showing how she was still in the process of waking up.

Carefully, Tobin placed her plate on the edge of the table so that she could turn around and draw the slightly taller woman into her arms. 

It wasn't a small side hug but a full, enveloping hug that for reasons made Christen feel weak. The strong arms around her made her feel safe. The calm inhale and exhale from Tobin’s body relaxed her. And the soft strokes Tobin was making on her back comforted her. It was a feeling that Christen wanted to associate with home. 

Eventually, the two of them broke apart and turned their attention back to the assortment of food laid on the many tables in front of them. Christen grabbed a plate and trailed behind Tobin, picking up more fruit that she probably would have gotten up to do at some point. 

“Did you sleep well?” Tobin asked while scooping a pile of eggs onto her plate. 

“Sorta. I'm a little anxious and nervous about this game,” Christen admitted in a quiet voice. 

“Why?” Tobin turned to Christen who was staring at the strangely shaped strawberry she had just placed on her plate. “You've got nothing to worry about.”

“You don't know that.”

“But I believe it,” Tobin stated before leading them both back to the full table Christen was sitting at earlier to drop the younger woman off before heading over to the empty spot by Amy. On the other side of the room. “Listen, if you don't feel like you've had enough sleep, you're free to join me later today. I'll probably be lounging around in my room, watching a game or taking a nap. You could catch an extra few hours of sleep before the game later.”

“That sounds nice. I might have to take you up on that offer,” Christen said before she felt a small tug on her arm. She turned to her left to see Ali glaring at her, and then she remembered that she already planned on going out with the defender. “But...I just remembered I'm going shopping with Ali later, so rain check?”

“My door is always open,” Tobin smiled, giving a small wave to the others at the table before walking over to her seat. 

* * *

There was always something about Tobin’s eyes that intrigued her. She found it strange because to other people it would be a normal pair of brown eyes. Nothing special about them. But to Christen they were different. They were unique. She'd dated people with brown eyes before, but none of them really popped to her. This is the first time she truly appreciated the beauty of them.

Over the few years that they've known each other, Christen had been able to memorize almost every state in which she’s seen Tobin and how the eyes the color of honey had helped tell the story she was writing. 

Christen remembered how the honey brown eyes sparkled with happy tears when she and the team had earned their second gold medal in London. The lights of the stadium with the glossy look from her tears made the golden flecks in Tobin’s eyes captivating.The true beauty of them could not be captured in a picture. 

She found it cute the Tobin’s eye drooped when she was tired but refused to go to bed. Tobin would fight off sleep and the almond orbs would disappear and reappear as if they were playing a game of peek-a-boo. 

When Tobin was angry, the deep pools of molten chocolate pierced through the offender or served as a warning to all to tread carefully. Christen had learned that the hard way.

Tobin’s puppy eyes were a weakness of Christen. She found herself powerless whenever Tobin pulled that particular weapon out. There was almost no chance of her denying Tobin whatever she was asking when those deep brown eyes stared up at her. Like when Tobin asked her to go the field with her and pass the ball back and forth for a little while even though it was past midnight and they should have already gone to bed.

Her favorite though had to be the way Tobin’s eyes lit up when she had a genuine smile on her face or when she laughed. Tobin easily had one of the most beautiful smiles she’s ever seen. And her laugh was absolutely contagious, like it was almost impossible not to at least chuckle when hearing Tobin’s laugh. But if someone took the time to really hone in on the way her caramel colored eyes glowed with happiness in that moment, they would witness something truly stunning. 

Whenever Tobin looked at her, she felt special somehow. The way Tobin gazed at her made it feel like Tobin was looking into her soul, seeing who she really was on the inside, flaws and all. 

“Are you even listening to me Press?” Ali asked, nudging Christen’s arm. 

Christen shook her head a little to rid herself of the endless thoughts about Tobin and her eyes. 

“Sorry, Ali. My mind kind of wondered,” Christen apologized, her body turning to give her friend her full attention. 

“What were you saying?”

“You were thinking about her, weren’t you?” Ali asked, teasingly.

Christen blushed but refused to answer, instead she sped up and walked into the next closest shop. However, Ali quickly caught up.

“You want to go back, don’t you? Hang out with Tobin?”

It was quite obvious that Ali was right. But because the defender knew there was no way that Christen was going to admit that, Ali tugged on her arm, leading her out of the store and in the direction of their hotel. 

* * *

“Hey, you’re back,” Tobin stated, moving to the side to let Christen in. “I thought you’d be out with Ali all day.”

“We got a bit tired, so we decided to come back and rest a little,” Christen lied. “Is it okay that I’m here? I can go back to room to take a nap if not. It’s just that Kelley’s there with HAO and you know how loud they can get.”

“No, it’s fine. I did invite you earlier. You can take my bed if you want, I’ll just take Moe’s.”

“Are you sure?” Christen hesitantly took a seat on Tobin’s bed as Tobin sprawled herself across the end of Morgan’s bed. 

“Yeah, I’m sure. Besides, my pillow is softer than Moe’s so it might help you sleep.”

Christen toed off her shoes before bringing her feet onto the bed. “I’m not sure I should sleep.”

“Just take a short nap, I’ll wake you up in like half an hour. Trust me, it’ll help.”

“You’re not going to nap?”

“Nah, I’m okay. I’ll just sit here and watch the game.”

Slowly, Christen climbed under the covers and pulled the pillow down until it fit perfectly under her head. Before falling asleep, all she could think of was how much the bed smelled like Tobin. It lulled her into a deep sleep as she imagined she was falling asleep in Tobin’s embrace.

* * *

“Ready, superstar?” Tobin asked, catching Christen before she left the locker room to join the other starters in the tunnel.

“I guess,” Christen answered, less confident that she normally was. 

“Hey, just you and me, remember?” Each of Tobin’s hands found a place on the side of Christen’s face, forcing the brunette to look her in the eyes. 

Christen nodded her head. “Just you and me.” The strength she felt she was missing moments ago, slowly built up in her the longer the coffee-colored irises stared not only at her but into her.

This was something that has developed between them since Christen’s first cap. It was like their pregame ritual. Every game before they left the locker room, Tobin would force Christen to look into her eyes. Each time Tobin would say “you and me?” and wait for Christen to repeat it back in the affirmative. 

It had started when Christen could barely contain her nerves before she was to step onto the field for the first time in a national team jersey. Tobin had picked up on it. She had picked up Christen’s head and looked into her eyes. The soft gentleness Tobin’s brown orbs held, calmed Christen enough for her to focus. Christen thought that was when she became fascinated with Tobin’s eyes and the power they had.

Tobin had reminded Christen that nothing out there mattered as long as she went out there and did what she did best. She even went as far to tell the girl to imagine as if just the two of them on the field. Not in the literal sense, but in the sense that there was nobody to try to impress. They played for themselves and for each other.

“Let’s do this,” Tobin squeezed Christen’s arm hand before leaving to join the other substitutes. 

* * *

As everyone continues to shake their opponents hands after the game, Christen wandered aimlessly, offering a 'good game’ to any Costa Rican player she happened to pass by. Once she felt like she had made her rounds, she headed towards the area where the rest of her team seemed to be gathered. Her smile grew the closer she got to the group.

Christen inched her way closer until Tobin was within reach, pulling the woman into her arms. But unlike the hug they shared this morning, this was quick. Too quick if you asked her. She had barely any time to wrap her arms around Tobin before the older woman was pulling away and brushing past her. 

Her hand went to her hair, brushing back any stray strands as she tries to discreetly turn her head enough to follow Tobin’s movements. She turned to see Tobin walking up to the Costa Rican captain, but she quickly turned away before anyone caught her staring. She did this a few more times, and each time she felt another ache in her chest.

Gathering herself as best she could, she sidled up next to Whit and started to talking to her childhood friend in the most cheerful voice she was able to muster. 

Whitney could tell something was a little off with the brunette, but she decided not to push. Instead she tried to distract her from the real cause of her pain. A few times Whitney would even shift her stance enough to keep Christen from looking over and seeing Tobin. 

Halfway through her conversation with Whit, Christen felt a hand on her lower back a second before the person's body stood in front of her. 

Hazel eyes bore into her in search of some assurance that she was going to be okay. Christen gave a small nod. It wasn’t convincing enough. The brave face she was trying to put on was beginning to crack the longer she looked at the person in front of her. Eventually Christen resigned and shook her head.

Christen felt shorter arms wrap around her and pull her in close. She allowed herself to sink into the comfort of Kelley's arms. 

In all the years Christen had known the freckled defender, she had considered Kelley's ability to read her so well as both a blessing and a curse. On the days where she would want nothing more than to sit in bed and shut out the world, Kelley refused to leave her alone, forcing her to let it all out. Christen hated when Kelley did that, but she had to admit that she did always feel much better after venting to Kelley about her problems. It brought them closer because Kelley refused to let Christen shut her out. 

And in this moment, Christen couldn't have been more grateful to have a friend like Kelley. Her best friend knew exactly what she was feeling and how badly she was feeling it. She didn't need to ask a million questions to know. She just did. 

“So how about tonight, you stick with me and Whit? Don't go wandering off,” was what Kelley had said, but “Don’t go looking for Tobin,” was what Christen heard. 

Christen nodded her head slowly. She knew that this was for the best. Tobin was with something that wasn’t her, and she had to respect that. Not just for the sake of Tobin’s happiness, but for her own happiness as well. Tobin was happy and that’s what mattered. She couldn’t be the one to ruin that. This was why she never confessed her feelings to Tobin before. At least that was what she told herself.

_ Cause I still get the feelin  _

_ That lovin her is a game I’ll always lose _

_ I’ve got the brown eyed blues _


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tobin reflects on the green eyes that changed her life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I decided to add a second part. Not really sure what I was thinking when I was writing. All I know that I was procrastinating, like usual, and this happened. I'm not even sure if it makes total sense, but some people asked for more so here you go.

The soft glow from the TV illuminated the woman's face in a way that Tobin found enchanting. As the woman in her arms continued to sleep, Tobin turned her attention to the game she had recorded earlier. She was currently watching Mal and the LA team weave through the Portland defense. If anyone asked, Tobin was cheering for Portland, while Christen always cheered for her home team and her little Mal. 

In an attempt to find a more comfortable position on the couch, Tobin turned her body, which earned her a groan from the body half laying on top of her. At the sound, Tobin halted and sunk back down to her previous position, deciding that the other person’s comfort was more important than hers at the moment.

She took another good, long minute to study the person snuggled up next to her. The woman in her arms made her happier than she ever believed she could be. The moment she locked onto the beautiful set of green eyes, she knew she was a goner. There was no way around it. Those eyes had captured her heart in a matter of seconds.

Tobin loved the fact that there were times she couldn’t quite identify their color. Some days they were a bright, vibrant green. Other days, they could be a stormy grey. Occasionally, it would be some combination of the two. Tobin would willingly admit that she’s been distracted on multiple occasions as she tried to pinpoint the exact shade on any given day. 

Some instances they were always the same, like when she scored a goal. Tobin could see the gleam of the sunlight reflecting off the bright green irises, reminding Tobin of the way light would bounce off jewels. The color was vibrant and it went well with the blinding white smile that always appeared after scoring.

The way that her eyes would sparkle the shade of green that reminded Tobin of the grass peeking through the melting snow, a sign that winter was over and spring was about to begin. Her eyes 

Her eyes would appear to be a cloudy grey when she turned her head away from everyone when she was either angry or frustrated. She would look down at the floor and count to ten. The light missing from her eyes a sign that she needed a moment to recollect herself.

One of the more endearing ones was whenever she saw a puppy. The way the dark green tint in her eyes would vanish like the melting snow to reveal the fresh green of an upcoming spring season. It was like she had found the answer to happiness.

There were so many instances she could choose from, but Tobin’s favorite had to be when those eyes shined like the purest of jade, untouched by chemicals in their quest to remove impurities. The vivid green hue was something to be valued. That particular shade only made an appearance when the owner was looking at someone she loved. And Tobin found herself lucky enough to be in that elite group. 

She was in the middle of trying to readjust her body again when she heard a voice from behind her. 

“I can take her up if you want?” 

Tobin did her best to lift her head up just enough to see the figure coming down the stairs without waking up the girl in her arms. She was met with the pair of eyes she had fallen in love with so many times in her life. 

The same set that was passed down to their daughter who was still snoozing away in Tobin’s arms. 

“It's okay. I got her. I just want to lay here a little while longer. Savor the moment,” Tobin whispered, bringing a hand up to brush a few loose strands of curly hair away from the sleeper's face. 

Tobin looked up just as Christen made her way around the couch, taking a seat on the floor right in front of her face. Christen softly glided the back of her fingers across her daughter’s cheeks, careful not to wake her.  

“I'm going to miss her,” Christen stated, her voice low echoing the sadness she’s been feeling for months. “Our baby is all grown up, Tobs.”

There were tears welling up in Christen's eyes, and it made Tobin’s heart ache. No matter how proud they were of Haley, it still hurt to know that in a few short weeks she'll be moving out and starting her college journey. Without them.

Although she was staying in state, with California being as big as it is, she may as well have been going to school ten states away. When it came time for their baby to choose which college she wanted to attend, both parents had agreed to stay out of the decision completely. That however didn't stop her aunts from having their say in the matter. 

The Tar Heels basically ambushed the young girl on New Year's, going on and on about how many championships the school had won. Kling was telling her all the pranks that she pulled, while Crystal went on and on about all the fun things to do in North Carolina. 

Virginia had good representation between Sonnett, Moe, Danny, and of course Becky. To no one’s surprise, Danny had a long list of all the best places to eat in Virginia. Becky’s input alone placed Virginia as a front runner because Haley idolized her Aunt Becky. 

UCLA was a very strong contender when it came down to picking to colleges. Syd was reminiscing on all the rules she had broken, while Sam was there reminding Haley that there was more that UCLA offered. Lauren and Mal both gave very convincing arguments, and Haley held the opinions of her pseudo-sister and her godmother very highly. 

But none of them stood a chance against Stanford. Jane and Sully talked the school up so much that Haley was basically bouncing in her seat the more they talked about it. But Kelley, her other godmother, had been the one to seal the deal. The former Stanford student knew exactly which buttons to press to convince her goddaughter that Stanford would provide her with an experience and a soccer family she would never forget and treasure forever. 

There were a lot of bragging rights given to Stanford alums when Haley had come down the stairs in a Stanford sweater she had stolen from her mother’s closet. 

“She’ll only be a few hours away.”

“That’s too many,” Christen cried, “I want her to be right here with us.”

“We knew this was coming, babe.”

“That doesn’t mean I’m ready, Tobin. She’s my baby.”

With the hand that wasn’t currently on her daughter’s back, Tobin reached over to take her wife’s hand in her own. “She’ll always be your baby.”

“Mama?”

Tobin and Christen both looked at the girl stirring in Tobin’s arms. Haley’s hand flew to her eyes where she tried to wipe some of the sleepiness from her eyes. It was obvious to the adults that it was a futile attempt as she was beginning to nod off again.

“Let’s get you up to bed, sweetheart,” Christen whispered, helping Haley climb off of her mom. Haley could barely stay on her feet when she stood, needing her mother’s help to steady herself. Haley wrapped one arm around her Christen’s neck, while the older Press wrapped an arm around her daughter’s waist, leading her towards the stairs. 

It was about another twenty minutes before Christen had joined Tobin in their room.

“What took so long?” Tobin asked, lifting the comforter as an invite to her wife to come to bed.

Christen carefully climbed in, immediately scooting into Tobin’s open arms and resting her head on the older woman’s chest. Her arms circled around Tobin’s waist and squeezed tightly, needing some assurance that everything was going to be okay and the pain she was feeling in her chest would pass. “She wanted me to hold her until she fell asleep.”

“You know, she hasn’t crawled into my arms like that since she was 12,” Tobin declared. “Honestly it surprised me when she wormed her way into my arms to watch the game with me. I never would have expected for her to fall asleep either.”

“Is she going to be okay when she goes away?”

“Of course she will. The fact that she is your daughter gives me complete faith that she will be okay. Like seriously, Chris, that girl is a mini you in every aspect possible. Looks, interests, tastes, everything.”

“But what if she’s scared or gets stressed like I did?” 

Christen wasn’t oblivious to how alike she and her daughter were. Her friends loved to tease her about it all the time. She didn’t mind though because it brought them closer. There were times they butted heads like no other because they were so similar, but in the end they always made up. For years, Christen had been afraid that Haley would also inherit her abilities to overthink things and take on too many expectations when she didn’t need to. 

However, that’s where they differed. Tobin’s personality had rubbed off on her, and because of that, Haley had a balance of a self-disciplined go with the flow attitude. Sometimes people forgot that even though she and her mother very similar, Haley was still a unique individual. She embraced the similarities she shared with her mother, but also made sure people also acknowledged the differences. 

“You have nothing to worry about. She’s a strong, independent woman who knows what she wants and how to get it. Besides, Ryan is going to be there with her and you know how those two are. They’ll look out for one another.”

Ryan was Emily and Kelley’s oldest. Despite living across the country from one another, they have always been close due to the fact that their parents were such good friends. Unlike Haley who had so many choices to choose from with no idea where to go when she was applying to colleges, Ryan had his eyes set on Stanford for the longest time. Imagine how happy they were when Haley finally decided to join him on “The Farm”.

“Are we going to be okay when she goes away?”

“It’s going to be hard in the beginning, but we still have three beautiful kids to take up our time. One’s about to be a junior in high school, another one is going to eighth grade, and the little one is about to be seventh grader. Plus, we still have our big kid who loves to come and steal our food all the time, even though she makes enough money to buy and make her own food.”

“Mal can’t cook,” Christen reminded her.

“Which is why she comes over to steal all our food,” Tobin repeated. “Haley will be fine, just as we will be. She’ll miss us and we’ll miss her. And we’ll all still love each other.”

“Promise?”

“I promise, babe. We’ll all be okay.”

That seemed to put Christen’s mind at ease for the time being. But the way she was still clinging to Tobin was a sign that she was still a little worried.

“Do you want me to tell you a bedtime story?” Tobin asked out of the blue, changing the subject to something happier. 

“Don’t get all sappy on me now, Heath.”

“But it’s an amazing story. You’ll love it,” Tobin promised. 

“What’s it about?”

“It’s about how this one girl knew she was in love.”

“Sounds cheesy.”

“Just go with it. So, once upon a time there was this smoking hot soccer player. Like she had the best smile and everyone knew it. People drooled over pictures of her. She was incredible. Some would say the way she moved with the ball was mesmerizing. They even called her the Queen of the Nutmeg.”

“She sounds annoying. I don’t like her,” Christen commented, chuckling at the appalled look on Tobin’s face. 

“Excuse you, but who’s telling the story here?”

Christen rolled her eyes but motioned for her wife to continue. 

“As I was saying, the Queen of the Nutmeg. She had this teammate who was absolutely gorgeous. Like drop dead gorgeous. No one could prepare. Her name was Princess Press and she was close friends with the Queen. You could even say best friends.”

“Why am I a princess, while you get to be the queen?”

“I never said this story was about us.”

“Because Princess Press definitely has nothing to do with the fact that my last name is Press.”

“Was Press. You’re a Heath now,” Tobin reminded her wife, raising the hand that held Christen’s wedding ring. “Now can I get back to my story?”

“Fine.”

“So the Queen had taken notice of the Princess, and for some reason she looked different from all the other times the Queen had seen her. There was something about the Princess that intrigued her, but she couldn’t figure it out. It took her much too long to figure out that it was in the Princess’ eyes. From that moment on she had vowed to find out what was so special about them.”

“What did she find?”

“Everything,” Tobin answered. “Over the years, the Queen had witnessed every emotion known to man cross Princess Press’ eyes. She saw the happiness, the despair, the anger, the fear, disgust, love, adoration, respect. Her eyes told a story that the Queen was eager to read and to experience everything being told.”

“Even the heartache?” Christen’s voice meek, eyes downcast in an effort to avoid Tobin’s. 

“Even the heartache,” Tobin regretfully agreed. She pulled her wife closer, her way of telling her that she wished she had known earlier. “The Queen was on a hunt for the source causing the Princess pain, but she was oblivious to a fault. It wasn’t until the Queen of Squirrels said and I quote ‘you’re the one breaking her heart, dumbass’.”

“Now Kelley’s a queen? How is that even fair?” Christen demanded, completely ignoring everything else Tobin just said. 

“Princess Press sounds better. It rolls off the tongue,” Tobin explained. “Anyways back to my story. It wasn’t until the end of the glorious World Cup where the U.S. took home the gold that the Queen fully understood what the Queen of Squirrels meant. While everyone was crying happy tears, the Queen turned to see the Princess’ eyes on her. And behind the happy tears, was a sort of longing. Without thinking, the Queen went over and drew the young Princess into her arms. There was nothing but happy tears from then on that made the Princess’ green eyes all the more vibrant. There was a sparkle that gave the Queen a feeling of happiness and hope.”

“Is that when she fell in love?”

“You really like interrupting my story, Chris.”

“This is how it feels when we watch a show together and you ask a question every other scene,” Christen fired back. 

“Okay, fair. But let me keep going. That feeling of happiness and hope sparked something in the Queen that told her things were about to change completely. That’s when the Queen knew that she wanted the Princess to be her future Queen.”

“So that’s when she fell in love?” Christen asked for clarification. When Tobin shook her head, Christen’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion. “What do you mean, no?”

“That wasn’t when she fell in love. It was when she realized she’d been in love with the Princess for a long time now. The Queen had been in love with the Princess for longer than she herself had realized.”

Christen looked up to Tobin, who was grinning down at her.

“What happens next?”

“The Queen makes some changes in her life before flying to the Princess’ home to profess her undying love and begins to court her.”

“Do they live happily ever after?”

“Absolutely. They eventually get married, turning Princess Press into Queen Heath. They later have princes and princesses of their own and live happily ever after.”

“That’s a cute story. Cheesy, but cute,” Christen said in between yawns.

“It’s based on a true story.” 

“I thought so,” Christen mumbled, feeling her eyes drifting close. 

Tobin pressed a tender kiss to Christen’s forehead before she turned off the bedside lamp. “Goodnight, my Queen.”

“Love you, Tobs,” Christen managed to murmur before falling asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think.

**Author's Note:**

> Probably not exactly what you were expecting, but it's what came to me. Some inspiration also came from the song "Brown Eyed Blues" by Adrian Hood. I suggest you give it a listen if you want. Let me know what you think.


End file.
